Circe Edwards
Circe Edwards is a patient at St Claire's, where she is being treated for Ekbom's Syndrome, a condition where the sufferer believes herself to be infested with parasites. She also suffers with insomnia, night terrors and lacunar amnesia. Background & Character Circe lived happily with her parents and her brother, Michael, until the family moved when she was ten. The new environment left her to nervous to talk to anyone, so she made no friends. To make matters worse, not a month after they had moved to this new town, her mother was struck and killed in a car accident, which sent Circe into a long depression of silence. She found herself unable to connect to those around her, except for her older brother, but he was able to cope and gain his own friends, his own life, while she had nothing. For years she didn't say a word to anyone, even upon entering high school, making her an easy target for bullies because she wouldn't react, at least not beyond breaking down and crying. This went on for a while, her father unable to help her, knowing she had to do something herself. Finally, she told the bullies to stop, eventually standing up for herself, if only meekly. They were initially surprised, but then they had more fun messing with her, knowing she'd try fighting back now, only to fail. She "relapsed" again, becoming quiet, before trying once more, later on, making her stance more firm and clear. It took a long, long while, but eventually they stopped. Now she was just ignored. She swears she started feeling the itching around the time. She knew she'd have to push harder and forced herself to speak to some of the newer kids in high school; the freshmen, the sophomores, those who were less likely to know her, and even gaining some acquaintances, some tentative friends. Things seemed to be getting better for her – until the day she foolishly mistook someone's advances toward her at a party as genuine. Every other time had been a joke, and this time was no different, except…He actually went through with it, and the next he publically ridiculed her along with everyone else in school, mocking her for being so pathetic and desperate. That was when she finally broke, and when she started to speak of "bugs crawling inside her skin," scratching at her arms, neck, and legs almost constantly. She was teased even more for acting like a "freak," while her brother and father tried to tell her that nothing was there, once they realized there actually wasn't. She grew bitter and angry, wanting to lash out at someone - anyone - until one day she finally did. But…she doesn't remember any of it (of what she did, I mean.) All that she knows is that she was sent to St. Claire's, and believes that the doctors there will believe her and help get the parasites that still reside in her skin out. Since the incident Circe is friendly and outgoing at first. When asked about why she is there, she'll say it was voluntary and that the doctors there are going to help with the parasites. She's nice and kind, though at times something sinister will emerge. If pushed around or bullied, she suddenly change in demeanor, becoming cold and closed off. She will not be afraid to make threats or to act on them. Afterward, however, she'll go back to her warm and "happy" side, seemingly unknowing to what she may have done or what had occurred moments before, or just ignores it altogether.